Ce soir auprès du feu
by Sugar Gabie
Summary: 03x05 OS fluffy et érotique "La vie ne nous donne qu'un seul véritable amour, disait ma mère, alors cours vers lui dès que l'occasion se présente"


**Ce soir auprès du feu**

* * *

Je suis nerveux. Les ombres sur les murs, produites par les flammes dansant dans l'âtre, ont l'air de rire de moi. L'attente est insoutenable. J'appréhende, je suis impatient. J'ai peur et je suis excité. Oh mère chérie, donne-moi la force de lui déclarer mes sentiments… Mes jambes tremblent alors que j'aimerais fuir je reste assis cependant.

Un toussotement se fait entendre.

« Bonsoir Monsieur le Maire. J'ai trouvé un excellent cru pour le diner… » il se rapprocha : « vous avez l'air pâle Oswald, vous allez bien ? »

« Ah !... Ed, mon cher ami. Tu as mis du temps voyons, je m'impatientais. »

Je me lève pour le saluer. Je suis tellement nerveux, j'ai particulièrement conscience de ma démarche claudicante. Je lui montre le siège en bout de table, en face du mien : « Assieds-toi donc ! ». Il s'exécuta et déboucha la bouteille.

« Hum, oui, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu. En temps normal je n'aurais pas supporté mais… pas cette fois-ci. Les fantômes du passé ressurgissent au moment où on s'y attend le moins, Oswald. Elle lui ressemble… » il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, chose rare pour lui. Je me fige en me rasseyant.

« Du vin ? » dit-il en faisant un geste vers mon verre.

« Elle ?... de quoi parles-tu, Ed ? Si c'est une rencontre malvenue, je peux tout à fait t'en débarrasser si tu le souhaite. Tu es mon plus cher ami après tout. »

« Non ! Non… ce n'était pas une rencontre désagréable… c'est une femme que j'ai rencontrée lorsque je cherchais un bon vin, et elle ressemble étrangement à… mon ex décédée. Mais bon, » dit-il d'un ton joyeux, « ne parlons pas de tout ça. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez mal-à-l'aise toute la journée, je m'inquiète pour vous Oswald. »

Je bouillonne. Qui est cette femme ? je vois déjà une rivale en elle. Que je dois exterminer. Je prends une gorgée de vin et me calme. J'allais prendre mon courage à deux mains et avouer mes nobles sentiments : un misérable fantôme ne saurait gâcher tous mes efforts, mes espoirs !

« Je suis content que tu t'inquiètes pour moi »

J'espère que la lueur du feu cache mes joues rougissantes.

 _En face de moi, Oswald se triture nerveusement les mains, son regard est perdu dans le vague. Son visage est luisant, je me demande s'il ne couvre pas un virus._

« Oswald, vous vous sentez mal ? » _je me lève vivement, inquiet, m'agenouille devant lui et prends ses mains dans les miennes. Elles sont chaudes, tremblantes._ « Vous savez bien que vous pouvez tout me dire, je ferais tout pour vous. Je tuerais n'importe qui, j'exécuterais chaque ordre que vous me donneriez… »

Oh, par ma sainte mère. Il est tellement beau, tellement gentil avec moi. Après tout ce que j'ai enduré, toutes ces amitiés à sens unique, la mort de ma mère qui était mon monde… est-il possible qu'il existe une personne qui puisse tenir à moi comme elle l'a fait ? J'expire lentement, me mord les lèvres. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et je me noie. Je suis tétanisé. Au bout d'un silence qui me parait interminable, je déclare enfin :

« Tu as su voir en moi l'homme blessé au-delà du mafieu, tu as su voir la fissure dans mon amour propre sous ma mégalomanie… et pourtant, chaque jour tu me donnes un peu plus de courage, de confiance en moi. Ce que tu as fait pour mon élection… je ne te remercierais jamais assez, Ed. »

« Etre votre confident et homme de confiance est ma plus belle récompense. Je vous suis également reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… En fait, je vous admire depuis bien avant notre rencontre. Malgré les difficultés, vous avez réussi à vous hisser là où personne d'autre n'aurait pu. D'umbrella-boy de Fish Mooney vous êtes devenu Roi de Gotham et Maire. J'admire votre force de caractère pour ça. Malgré vos faiblesses, vous obtenez toujours ce que vous désirez… »

Je crois que je tremble. J'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, le… Non. Il faut que je reprenne mes esprits. Et que j'arrête de fixer du regard ses lèvres comme un ado pré-pubère.

« Je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire, Edward… ahah, ça fait un moment que j'y pense, je ne pense qu'à ça en fait, et je n'ai pas su t'en parler plus tôt… je… En fait, j'ai eu une révélation. Un désir nouveau et inattendu est en train de grandir en moi… quelque chose que je n'aurais pas cru pouvoir ressentir. Je… euh… ma mère disait que la vie ne nous donne qu'un seul et véritable amour, qu'il faut tout faire pour le garder auprès de soi. L'amour est une chose si dangereuse, et comme tu l'as dit toi-même, est une faiblesse… mais n'est-ce pas une force quand on la partage, à deux ? »

« L'amour est un sentiment traitre Oswald… c'est à la fois un coup de couteau et une caresse, une force et une faiblesse. Mais renier son existence est la pire des choses, cela rend fou, obsède. Quitte à souffrir autant partager sa douleur… Votre mère avait peut-être raison ou tort, je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont je suis certain, Oswald, c'est que lorsqu'une occasion se présente, il faut la saisir. »

Je sers sa main dans la mienne, le regarde dans les yeux.

« … Veux-tu saisir cette occasion, avec moi ? Veux-tu davantage partager mon périple ? Tous ceux que j'ai osé… aimer… sont mort. »

Les larmes montent. Je détourne les yeux et fait mine de me lever. Il me suit dans mon mouvement.

« Oui »

 _Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse. Délicatement, tendrement… passionnément. C'est une libération pour nous deux. Je chuchote à son oreille :_

« Le prochain que tu oses aimer et qui n'est pas moi, je le tue. »

J'éclate de rire. Ou de sanglot, vraiment, il n'y a aucune différence. Je suis heureux.

« J'attendais que tu me dises ça »

Je prends ta mâchoire entre mes mains, pose simplement mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Je n'ose pas faire plus, je n'ai jamais embrassé après tout.

« Je… je ne connais rien aux… choses de l'amour… je… »

J'ai enfoui ma tête contre ton cou, embarrassé.

 _Je souris, amusé._

« Je sais, Os… »

 _Je ressers mon étreinte, te caresse doucement le dos. Avec ta tête proche de la mienne, je ne peux résister ma langue se glisse sur le lobe de ton oreille…_

Par tous les Saints. Je frissonne et lâche un glapissement. Je sens ton corps chaud tout contre le miens.

« A… apprends-moi, Ed »

 _Un sourire mutin se dessine sur mes lèvres. Peu à peu, mes mains descendent, sensuelles, avec assurance. Bientôt, je peux sentir la boucle de ta ceinture sous mes doigts…_

« Je peux ? » _murmurais-je._

Mes lèvres trembles, mon visage doit être rouge. Je te regarde avec mes grands yeux : « Oui ».

Je ferme mes paupières et inspire.

« Montre-moi combien tu m'aime »

 _Mes mains frémissent de désir. Je sors ta chemise du pantalon, mes mains glissent sur ta peau chaude. Involontairement, un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres… j'ai tellement envie, après tant de retenue… Mes doigts se crispent, ma bouche descend lentement dans ton cou. Je savoure le goût de ta peau, doucement épicée. Je te mordille, ma langue te taquine et t'effleure. N'y tenant plus, je déboutonne ton veston, le jette à travers la salle. J'entrouvre ta chemise en nous dirigeant vers le canapé, près de la cheminée._

Je me laisse diriger, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais cette fois-ci est différente. Je sais que tu ne profiteras pas de ta position pour me faire du mal… Il fait si chaud, tu fais bien de m'enlever ce costume encombrant, je devrais faire de même. Aaaah, ton odeur, ta langue sur moi… c'est doux, chaud, piquant. Je gémis pour en redemander, encore…

« Ed… »

Mes mains parcourent ton dos, dégage ta chemise. Mes doigts remontent sur ta peau nue. Tu frissonne. Magnifique…

 _Huuum, sentir tes mains sur ma peau, voir ton désir, cela me rend plus impatient encore… Ta chemise tombe au sol, suivie de la mienne. Je t'allonge sur le canapé, me mets au-dessus de toi. Nos visages sont dangereusement proches, nos jambes sont entremêlées. Le désir monte. Ma bouche glisse sur ta peau. Mes lèvres s'emparent de l'un de tes tétons, ma langue te taquine. Je pose une main sur ton torse, te caresse comme si ma vie en dépendait… Par un mystérieux hasard, vraiment, cette main baladeuse se retrouve à défaire impatiemment ton pantalon._

« Aaaw Ed… »

Chaque coup de langue sur mon téton est comme une douce torture. J'agrippe ton dos nu, le caresse, le taquine, le griffe… mes mains descendent jusqu'à tes fesses, les caressant fébrilement puis avec plus d'entrain. Je glisse mes mains en dessous de tes derniers vêtements, empoigne la chair tendre…

« S'il-te-plait… plus Ed. Je n'en peux plus… tu me rends dingue, ahah… »

 _Sans plus attendre j'abrège tes souffrances et enlève nos derniers remparts de tissus, sauf nos caleçons. Je nous renverse, tu es au-dessus de moi. Mes mains taquinent l'élastique de ton sous-vêtement. Te voir ainsi gêné est adorable, je te croquerais bien…_

Ce basculement m'embarrasse. Je suis au-dessus de toi, dominant… moi qui ne sais rien des choses de l'amour. Je t'embrasse comme tu m'as embrassé plus tôt, doucement puis passionément. Je me perds dans ton odeur, la douceur de tes lèvres, la chaleur de ta langue… un gémissement m'échappe. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte des mouvements de mon bassin. Je sens ta passion contre la mienne, puissante, fière, dressée et attendant d'être libérée de ces futiles tissus… Je m'éloigne lentement, mes mains glissent sur ton torse, accompagnées de ma bouche et de ma langue. Les dernières barrières éclatent. Nous sommes nus.

 _Hum, la sensation de ta peau contre la mienne et de ton corps nu me fait perdre une grande partie de mes moyens, je ronronnerai presque…_

« P… prends-moi Ed »

Je murmure tout contre ton cou. Tu me souris, mets un de tes doigts dans ma bouche. Je te regarde avec étonnement puis embarrassement, quand tu m'ordonne de sucer. Je ferme les yeux. Ma langue caresse la longueur de ton doigt, j'aspire, j'embrasse, je gémis. C'est autre chose que j'imagine dans ma bouche… Tu dégage ton doigt de mon emprise, j'ai une moue frustrée et tu ris doucement. Ton autre main écarte mes cuisses, puis mes fesses, avec précaution. Je sens ton doigt caresser cette entrée interdite, si controversée…

« Aaaaah Ed… »

 _Tu te cambres, ferme les yeux, ta tête tournée vers des cieux inconnus. Mes doigts entament une danse langoureuse, démêlent les nœuds de ces tendres muscles. Puis, je me dégage doucement et attrape le fameux plastique protecteur, dont j'habille mon membre impatient. Tout comme tu l'es._

« Ah, Monsieur Pingouin, soyez patient voyons. Penchez-vous en avant. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Nygma. Exécute-toi. Vite » dis-je en lui jetant un sombre regard.

Tu souris, prédateur. Je me mords les lèvres. Je suis vulnérable, dans cette position si animale. Entre mes jambes pantelantes, mon désir pulse, frémit. Glapissement.

« Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin, Ed… aaaah… »

Je suis terriblement embarrassé tellement c'est bon, cette… langue, en moi.

 _Tu te tortille sous mes caresses. Excitant, sensuel, tu ne finis jamais de me surprendre dans tes laissé-allé. Je contrôle tout, ton corps, tes sensations. Tu es mien. Mais fini de jouer. Ma langue s'égare sur ton dos, remonte jusque dans ton cou. J'écarte tes chairs luisantes. Le silence est maître, la sensation de liberté est totale tandis que je prends possession de ton corps. Un coup de bassin m'intime de bouger, je souris. Décidément, Oswald…_

Oh par tous les Saints. Tant de sensations éprouvées en un seul mouvement. Douleur, plénitude et -oh ! oui, encore, juste ici Ed ! Le mouvement de mon bassin s'accorde au tiens, le renforce. Mes fesses claques sur tes cuisses au même rythme que le tambour de mon cœur… une de tes mains attrape ma virilité, la caresse vigoureusement. Je me redresse et tu retombe assis, en dessous de moi. J'entoure ton cou de mes bras, t'embrasse avec fougue tandis que j'ondule. La chaleur monte, je sens que je vais exploser…

 _Oh, Dieu. Tu es si étroit, si profond. Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité me perdre en quelqu'un. Mes gestes sont frénétiques. J'empoigne ta peau, la masse, la griffe. Ah, les cieux ne me paraissent plus si inconnus…_

Je me cambre. Tout est flou. Mon corps est semblable à du coton.

Ce soir, auprès du feu, nos deux corps endormis, l'un contre l'autre, nu.

Ce soir, auprès du feu, une nouvelle histoire commence.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ecrit lors d'un RP avec ma douce Théandras, moi étant dans le rôle d'Oswald.  
**

 **C'est ma première ff sur Gotham, et j'espère que le caractère un peu OOC d'Ozzie et Ed ne vous dérange pas trop x3**

 **Si vous aimez, faites-le savoir ;3**

 **Si vous voulez une suite, commentez**

 **Et surtout n'hésitez pas à critiquer, donner des conseils ;3**

 **(ps: j'ai eu 18 ans hier ^0^)**

 **(ps2: A MOI LES PUTES ET L'ALCOOL ! xD *humour*)**


End file.
